1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a gripping state detection device for determining whether or not a driver is gripping a steering wheel of a vehicle steered by the driver.
2. Description of Related Art
A gripping state detection device (hereinafter, may be referred to as a “related art device”) that detects a steering wheel gripping state based on a change in electrostatic capacitance detected by an electrostatic capacitance sensor, which is provided in a steering wheel of a vehicle operated by a driver, has been proposed (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-190712 (JP 2014-190712 A).